disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mermaids (Pirates of the Caribbean)
The Mermaids are minor antagonists from the live-action film Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. They are legendary aquatic creatures with the upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish. They first appear in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides and the Pirates of the Caribbean ride at the Magic Kingdom, among other appearances. Beautiful, conniving, and dangerous, these Mermaids will do anything to protect their home. Whitecap Bay is the final leg of the journey for the Fountain of Youth. It is also where mermaids have been known to gather for hundreds of years, thereby striking terror in the heart of sailors and pirates alike. Drawn to the surface by a singing sailor, they entrance their prey before dragging them to the depths of the Bay to devour them. The mermaids must defend against Blackbeard and his crew as they attempt to capture a live mermaid to harvest the mermaid's tear demanded by the Fountain of Youth ritual. In a sense, these mermaids provide both a complement and a contrast to those in the original Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen. His merfolk could not shed tears because they lacked an immortal soul; the mermaids of On Stranger Tides instead have tears which can potentially grant immortality. Background In the official description of mermaids: :Beautiful, conniving, and dangerous, these Mermaids will do anything to protect their home in Whitecap Bay. :Whitecap Bay is the final leg of the journey for the Fountain of Youth. It is also where mermaids have been known to gather for hundreds of years, thereby striking terror in the heart of sailors and pirates alike. Drawn to the surface by a singing sailor, they entrance their prey before dragging them to the depths of the Bay to devour them. :The mermaids must defend against Blackbeard and his crew as they attempt to capture a live mermaid to harvest the Mermaid's Tear demanded by the Fountain of Youth ritual. Powers and Abilities *'Mermaid Swimming:' A mermaid's tail enables them to swim more swiftly than an equivalent human being and also to more-effectively perform underwater feats of agility. *'Powerful Grip:' Mermaids exhibit physical strength which is higher than that of a normal human woman. They use this superhuman strength and speed for actions as complex as using lariat cords to ensnare the throats of their victims or as simple as grabbing these victims and pulling them underwater. *'Fangs:' Though their torso, arms, and head appear to be those of beautiful young women, the Mermaids of Whitecap Bay have sharp canine teeth, which can extend into fangs at will. It is unknown whether these fangs are venomous or even perhaps blood-draining like those of a vampire, but they are useful when slaying prey. *'Entrancing Song:' The Mermaids of Whitecap Bay can communicate in the English language, and they use this language to connect more intimately with those who may be affected by their mystical melodies. These melodies often mimic songs known to the mermaids' intended prey so as to calm them with feelings of familiarity. Such standard techniques of lulling combine with the mermaids' siren song to render their targets quite unprepared for their close-range attack. *'Mermaid's Tears:' The tears of the Mermaids of Whitecap Bay are a vital component of the ritual used to gain access to the Fountain of Youth. The mermaids are very hesitant to part with them, however, and they are known to be "tough" in refusing to cry under most circumstances. As most of the Mermaids of Whitecap Bay are governed by primeval or negative emotions, their tears tend to be those of pain, anger or sorrow, however their rare tears of joy are said to be even more powerful. Appearances Films ''The Curse of the Black Pearl In the film, when Elizabeth Swann was trying to warn of the cursed pirates, Lieutenant Gillette says, "Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story" before shutting the doors on her. On Stranger Tides During the quest for the Fountain of Youth, a longboat full of members of Blackbeard's crew were used as bait on a mission to lure a mermaid for her tears. Legend has it that man-made light and song attract mermaids, so the boat is lit by the beam of the lighthouse, and Scrum was forced to sing a song. Scrum sang ''My Jolly Sailor Bold and successfully attracted a mermaid named Tamara, who continued singing Scrum's song as other mermaids surrounded the longboat. After Tamara revealed her true form, the mermaids began a lethal attack on Blackbeard's crew. Seeing the mermaid slaughtering pirates, Jack Sparrow set an explosion on the Bay's lighthouse to scare the mermaids away. In the aftermath of the battle, Philip Swift captured a mermaid he would later name Syrena. Video games ''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Mermaids appear in the game. Disney Universe An unnamed mermaid was seen in the final level of the ''Pirates of the Caribbean world in the final level of the Fountain of Youth location where the player must collect her tears by using cannons and then carry them to the fountain to complete the objective. Disney Parks World of Color In an extended sequence to promote Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, mermaids are seen swimming underwater as Jack Sparrow says "The Fountain of Youth. What does it require?", and in which Angelica says "A mermaid, Jack." Tamara can then be heard singing "My Jolly Sailor Bold", while mermaids continue swimming, shortly before the mermaid attack battle scene follows. Pirates of the Caribbean On October 2012, mermaids were added to Pirates of the Caribbean at Walt Disney World. At the grotto scene, a mermaid skeleton can be seen in the grotto with "My Jolly Sailor Bold" playing in the background. The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow Mermaids appear in the attraction. Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure Mermaids appear in the attraction. Notable Mermaids Syrena Syrena is a beautiful, enigmatic mermaid portrayed by Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey. Mystery surrounds the mermaid Syrena, even down to her true name, for “Syrena” is only what she’s called by missionary Philip Swift during her captivity by Blackbeard. After her fellow mermaids attack Blackbeard’s crew at Whitecap Bay, Syrena and Philip begin to recognize a quality in each other that draws them together, allowing them to become allies against a common enemy in Blackbeard. Each discover more of their true beings, but risk their lives when they listen to the sounds of their hearts and saved each other. Tamara Tamara is a mermaid played by Gemma Ward. She took part in the battle at Whitecap Bay, fought between mermaids and Blackbeard's crew. When Scrum sings My Jolly Sailor Bold, Tamara first appears before him and seduces him. Entrancing the pirates, Tamara sings Scrum's song as the other mermaids surround the longboat full of Blackbeard's crewmen. Scrum is almost powerless to resist a kiss from the beautiful mermaid, but before succumbing, the mermaid reveals her true form. She tries to attack but is hit with an oar. The mermaids then afterwards attack the crew. Marina Marina is a mermaid played by Jorgelina Airaldi. She took part in the battle at Whitecap Bay, fought between mermaids and Blackbeard's crew. In a scene cut from On Stranger Tides, Jack and Marina encountered each other, in which Marina slapped Jack in the face before swimming away. Though it was never directly stated, it is implied that she may have had a relationship with Jack Sparrow, which ended badly. Gallery Trivia *The mermaids' traits are very similar to the mythical creatured called Sirens. External links *Mermaids on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Mermaids Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mystical animals Category:Live-action characters Category:Monsters Category:Adults Category:Legendary creatures Category:Singing characters Category:Hybrids Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney characters Category:Character groups Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Crossy Road characters